1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to surgical fasteners and particularly relates to a wound closure device to be inserted into a wound gap between tissue segments to close the wound gap by approximating the tissue segments.
2. Description of Related Art
A puncture wound is caused by an object piercing skin and subcutaneous tissue, and creating a hole therein. A surgical wound is an incision through skin and subcutaneous tissue made during surgery. In order to minimize scarring, prevent infection and speed recovery time, wound closure devices are typically used at the wound site to close the wound gap. Typical wound closure devices include sutures, staples and adhesive tapes. Each of the above devices has its own drawback. More specifically, suturing is a time consuming process and requires great dexterity to properly close the wound. With respect to the use of a staple as a wound closure device, it may be difficult to apply staples to the internal surfaces of a wound, such as a deep puncture wound. For a similar reason, it also may be difficult to apply an adhesive tape to the internal surfaces of a wound.
Thus, there is a need for a wound closure device that provides a simple and fast approach for deployment in a wound, such as a deep puncture wound, to accelerate rehabilitation and provide optimal efficiency in closing the wound internally and externally.